Usuario discusión:Aspharr II
Discusión de Ivan Uchiha Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a Guns N' Roses Wiki! Gracias por editar la página Live Era ´87-´93. Si necesitas ayuda y no hay administradores locales aquí, quizás quieras visitar los foros de la Central de Wikia en español. Sarah Manley (foro de ayuda | blog) Adoption Hi. You are doing a great job on this wiki, and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights per your adoption request. Good luck, and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 03:44 25 ago 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much! Ivan - Discusión -- Where's Izzy? 02:49 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Wiki Guns N Roses Hola Ivan, veo que haz creado otro mismo tema de este wiki antiguo Guns N Roses Wiki que tiene más artículos que aquí, estas trabajando por gusto, nadie te van a reconocer ni spotlight ni nada, espero su respuesta.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 00:13 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Wikis de música Hola Ivan, que pasa, es posible que te acuerdes de mí (de GTA Revolution, la Grand Theft Encyclopedia, entre otros). Bueno, te quería comentar que ayer creé una nueva wiki de música ([[w:c:es.kingsofleon|'Kings of Leon Wiki']], del grupo Kings of Leon) ya que tenía ganas de volver a los wikis (una vez más) pero con algo más sencillo, y bueno, ahí el resultado. Llevo muy poco y la mayoría en obras, de momento hago estructuras para los artículos, además del diseño, a ver que surge.. El caso, me preguntaba si me podrías añadir en tus secciones de wikis de música (tanto en la portada como en el menú superior), sé que no tiene mucho que ver el rock sureño con todo esto, pero bueno, ambos son wikis de música y espero que sea posible, yo haré lo mismo desde allí. A ver si triunfan más los wikis de música, que también debería ser una de las grandes categorías (motivos no faltan). Gracias por la atención, y suerte con el proyecto (que yo diría que va por buen camino, tiene una pinta excelente). ~Playsonic2 13:46 16 ene 2011 (UTC) hola ivan, esta fantastica tu wiki me encanta, oye he venido a decirte si me puedes ayudar dandome el codigo para insertar una encuesta, si no es mucha molestia claro, Dariel lopez 21:13 20 ene 2011 (UTC) plantillas hey, hola ivan perdon por molestarte otra vez pero como se k sabes hacer plantillas vengo a pedirte que me ayudaras a hacer plantillas para mi wiki. tambien es de musica de rock, y queria ya sabes ponerles plantillas a las paginas aunque apenas estoy empezando con el wiki desde ayer en la tarde desearia k me ayudaras con eso, si no es mucha molestia para ti. las plantillas que deseo crear serian: *Banda *concierto *album *letra *musico *gira *letra *cancion. *y si se te ocurren mas haslas. por favor que el color de las plantillas se ajuste al wiki, ivan te lo agradeceria mucho y se que eres una persona muy ocupada, pero pra no melestarte mas me dirias como crear plantillas. *ha se me olvidava este es el wiki:The All American Rejects wiki[[Usuario:Dariel lopez|Dariel lopez] 14:48 21 ene 2011 (UTC)] bien ivan lamento ser tan pesado pero por favor contestame si me ayudaras a crear las plantillas por favor ya k es urgente oye te lo agradeceria mucho--Dariel lopez 20:24 23 ene 2011 (UTC) bueno ivan, esta bien ivan, lo unico que quiero es k me ayudes y con tal de eso tomate algo de tiempo y cuando tengas el suficiente me dices k ta,--"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 21:24 23 ene 2011 (UTC) hola ivan, kisiera saber si ya tienes tiempo para ayudarme con lo de las plantillas--"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 03:14 30 ene 2011 (UTC) oye ivan k pesar, pero al menos respondeme los mensajes, para saber k hago, solo quiero k me ayudes con las plantillas infoboxes y userboxes, por favor--"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 21:37 30 ene 2011 (UTC) hola, ivan como sabes tengo un wiki de musica y quisiera que la portada se vea tan genial como la de este wiki k esta super y mi inquietud es como se hace para k las imagenes sean circulares, si sabes podrias decirme como o podrias hacerme algunas--"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 02:39 6 feb 2011 (UTC) oye ivan k tal te va, he creado una nueva wiki de the all american rejects ya k la otra se fastidio, ya hice las infoboxes pero no se como agragarle las imagenes dime como se hace, a ademas por favor dime como se ponen los mensajes en la navegacion de arriba--[[User:Dariel_lopez|''Dariel lopez'']] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 04:01 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola ^^ Bueno, ya era hora de registrarme. Si necesitas algo me dices. Saludos :) Mike-GTA-2011 05:30 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Rights Hi -- I restored your bureaucrat rights for you. I hope you and the original founder can find a way to work on the wiki together! -- Wendy (talk) 21:06 20 abr 2012 (UTC)